Blue Eyes
by Koda Ryuusei
Summary: And for a moment, you pretend you are saving yours and Alex's child. For a moment you pretend you are saving your own son while Alex is waiting for the both of you.


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me, they belong to either Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal and Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo/ Studio Pierrot and ShounenJump.

**Author's Note:** I am pretty new to this fandom and this story was just begging to be written in a pretty specific manner that I'm not sure it got to the _exact _point I want it to be. Nevertheless, here it is. **A friendly warning**, I'm still learning English which means you may find some grammar, spelling or any other kind of mistakes out there; I apologise beforehand for them seeing as I just published the story without seeking out the help of a beta reader.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Eyes<strong>

**By**

**Koda Ryuusei**

* * *

><p>You never thought you would find yourself in a situation like this one.<p>

The moment, the place, the circumstances and the boy trembling with fear in the far corner of the room are not only unexpected but surreal as well.

You take a step forward, tilting your head as your soothing voice leaves your mouth. You try to use comforting words, try to reach the little boy with _that_ gift only you seem to possess around victims. Finally you take the last few steps towards the kid making him turn around and face you.

At that moment you gasp in surprise and you feel a deep, familiar pain in your chest as you find yourself glancing deeply into deep, blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes…You only know one other person in the whole world with the same shape, shade and intensity in those eyes.

You are frozen in place as your own eyes decide to examine closely the kid in front of you. It is the first time you realize he is about four or five years old, his cheeks have marks on them, three long slashes in each cheek. His hais is blonde. Is just…too familiar.

"Alex…" The name escapes your mouth before you can stop yourself. Is this boy some familiar? Can he be a long, lost Cabot? Someone she never heard about?

The boy is still trembling, he is still bleeding and the tears keep falling down his cheeks but now his eyes seem attached to you just as yours are attached to him. The sound of a loud, unexpected explosion startles the both of you. The kid seems even more upset and fearful than before and you know you don't have enough time. It seems the group has decided they don't like the Federal's proposal, hence the explosion.

It takes you just a second before determination adorns your features, "My name is Olivia Benson," you start telling the boy trying your best soothing voice, you best reassuring expression. "I'm a cop."

The first moment his speaks you feel as your heart breaks into million pieces. "A-are…are y-you go-going to…hurt me?"

"No, Sweetie, I came here to save you." There is hesitation from the boy's part but now you are sure this is why you decide to help the feds in that undercover mission. It leads you to this moment, to this boy whose eyes have captivated you. Those eyes, that hair…you can stop thinking this is how a kid from Alex would look like. And a part deep inside your mind and heart tells you this is how a kid between you and Alex would look like.

That line of thought is dangerous and you know it. But, as you look inside his blue eyes you know you can't leave this boy here. You know you have to safe at least one of them. And since Alex is lost to you...you must save this kid. You have to, even if you are only pretending you are saving the ghost of what _could_ have happened if Velez and Zapata have never made an appearance in yours and Alex's life.

And for a moment, you pretend you are saving yours and Alex's child. For a moment you pretend you are saving your own son while Alex is waiting for the both of you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This story is a small, but significant, crossover between an anime called Naruto and Law and Order: SVU. As you can see this is a femslash story outlining (sort of) a relationship beteen ADA Alex Cabot and Detective Olivia Benson.

Thank you for reading and I would like to hear what do you think about this small ficlet.


End file.
